My Kind of Guy
by inuluv922
Summary: Full summary inside! Life is more than complicated for Kagome Higurashi, who is being harassed by her ex boyfriends, confused about her lovehate realtionship with rich jock Inuyasha Takahashi, and trying to figure out why she has a strange connection to..
1. A day in the life of Kagome Higurashi

Wow, three years huh. For some reason I couldn't let this fic go, so I'm updating!! Yay! This fic is coming off the top of my head, so I'll update when I get a lick of inspiration. I want to thank the people who have supported this fic, even after seeing no progress.

Italics Kagome's thoughts

My Kind of Guy

Chapter 1: A day in the life of Kagome Higurashi

_Yesterday, Sango, Rin, Ayame, and I had a conversation about the kind of guy we would like to date_.

_Naturally Rin said Sesshomaru. Sango said she WOULDN'T date Miroku, which means she would, _

_Ayame said Kouga, my ex boyfriend, then she glanced at me as if I would have a problem with it_. _They asked me and I smiled sweetly then exploded._

"_I'll tell you who I WOULDN'T date! That pompous jerk Inuyasha! I mean, have you ever met someone so arrogant! He thinks he can get whatever he wants and that no one will step up to him. And he's such a player!! He's probably slept with half the females at school!"_

_I noticed how they all exchanged exasperated looks with each other as I raged on about how much I hated Inuyasha. I really do hate him. Sometimes I wish I could just neuter him so there wouldn't someday be another Inuyasha Takahashi to terrorize the-_

"Higurashi! Quit daydreaming and get back to work!" Kagome's boss, Tokajin, yelled at her.

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts and looked to see her chunky boss fuming. "Your break was over 5 minutes ago! Time is money, and you're costing me it!" he shouted.

Kagome mentally rolled her eyes as she put her apron back on and got a note pad. "Now get to table two, and no more daydreaming!" her boss ordered.

Kagome walked out of the kitchen of the café and walked out to take table two's orders.

This is a day in the life of Kagome Higurashi.

(later)

Kagome sighed as she walked out to her green Mustang convertible. "That Tokajin's a slave driver. I'd like to cut a few pounds off that fat bodied pig" Kagome muttered to herself.

She got in, cranked it up, and began her 25 minute drive back home.

Her Blackerry phone went off to "Apologize" by Timbaland ft. One Republic and she immediately knew it was her ex boyfriend Kouga. She answered sighing, "What Kouga?" "Hey babe, what's up?" he said huskily over the phone.

"Is there a specific reason you're calling? Because if not then I'm hanging up." Kagome said annoyed.

"Ok, ok, I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie this weekend." He asked. But he got no answer.

All he got was the dial tone.

Kagome switched her phone off as soon as she stopped at a light. "Gee, I wonder why I haven't blocked

his number yet. Ya break up with a guy, 3 months passes and they still harass you.." she said to herself.

Eventually, she got home, only to be greeted by her annoying 14 year old brother Souta and his latest

girlfriend Rina. They sat snuggled up on the couch watching a movie. "Hey Kagome!" she called.

Kagome grumbled a response. "Hey Kags! Inuyasha called, he said he's going to kill you for skipping

that 'committee' meeting today. He's going to be over in a bit." he said putting his arm around Rina.

"Just great, another addition to my bad day. Lock all the doors and put the alarm on will ya?" Kagome asked making her way up the stairs.

"No way! Besides, you shouldn't have skipped the meeting. He said they discussed some very important things for the homecoming." Souta called. 'This is what happens when your little brother becomes good friends with your the guy you hate.'

"Yea, yea…is Mom home?" Kagome asked. "No, she was just leaving to California when I got home," Souta called back.

Kagome sighed as she got to her room. She dumped her backpack on the floor next to her desk and immediately got a change of clothes from her drawers to take a shower.

She walked into her bathroom, turned on the shower, took her clothes off and got in. "I hate my life," she said out loud as she let the hot water run down her body.

(Meanwhile)

Inuyasha pulled up in Kagome's driveway looking anything but pleased. Oh, she had some explaining to do.

He knocked on the front door and was greeted by Souta. "Hi Inuyasha, Kagome is upstairs in the shower but you can wait in her room and give her an unpleasant surprise." he said letting Inuyasha in.

"Oh, I'm gonna give her a surprise alright," he growled back walking in and immediately walking up the stairs. In the shower, Kagome was still letting the water run down her body.

(Kagome's thoughts)

_When did my life get so complicated? I mean, just last year, my life was decent. As soon as I started dating Hojou, my life made a turn for the worst. I broke up with him after a couple of months and he still clung. After a while I start dating Kouga, huge mistake. His possessiveness really irked my nerves so I dumped him after a month. He clings. I enter my senior year with high ambitions and eagerness, and all that is messed up by those two losers. God I hate them……_

Kagome turned off the shower and got out. She dried herself off and put on a small green spaghetti strap

tank and matching pajama bottoms. She came out of the bathroom only to see a young boy of about 17 with long silver hair and golden eyes. sitting on her bed with a disgruntled look on his face. "Inuyasha….what are **you** doing in my room?" Kagome asked slowly.

"First you tell me why you skipped out on that important meeting! You knew it was mandatory!" he yelled. "I had something to do." Kagome said simply. "Like what? Avoiding Kouga's calls and hiding form that stalker Hojou?" he spat.

"It's called a **job**, something **you** obviously don't know about. But what you said was true." Kagome said smiling sarcastically.

Inuyasha snorted. "Whatever, I did not come her to fight with you." "Could've fooled me," Kagome muttered, earning a glower and growl from Inuyasha.

"Alright, Kilala's got this idea that we can do for the homecoming. Since the theme is dance club this year she wants to have mist fall from the ceiling every 15 minutes." Inuyasha said.

Kagome's eyes lit up and she sat next to him and said excitedly, "Yeah, and we can have graffiti fall from the ceiling on whoever is crowned Homecoming royalty!"

Inuyasha smirked. "Not a bad idea, we'll discuss it more at tomorrow's meeting. You **will** be there, right?" he asked. Sounded more like a command.

Kagome nodded, then looked at Inuyasha crazy. "Hey, couldn't you have just called and said all this?"

"What? And have you hang up when I insult you? Ha! And besides, I like to see the look on your face when I pick on you." Inuyasha said. Kagome threw a pillow at him.

"Get out you jerk. Before I get someone to force you out," Kagome growled. "Like who?" Inuyasha challenged.

"Kouga." was all Kagome said, knowing it would piss him off. "Like that wimpy wolf could hurt me. You'd be stupid for even calling him!" Inuyasha exclaimed getting up.

"And why would you call him? Didn't you break up with him 3 months ago? Don't tell me you still like him," Inuyasha asked.

Kagome smirked. "Maybe. Now leave." Inuyasha growled. "Don't tell me what to do, bitch. I'll leave on my own." Inuyasha growled getting up.

"Whatever, Inu-baka." Kagome said climbing into bed. Inuyasha turned out the light and left.

_The end of another boring day..._

(Next day)

"KAGOME, GET UP OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

Kagome woke up hearing her brother yelling. She groaned. 'I need another 5 hours of sleep...maybe I'll

just skip school today..oh yeah, Inuyasha is going to blow his top if I skip another meeting... not that

that's motivation' Kagome thought grumpily. She got out of bed and took care of hygiene, then started deciding on what to wear.

She settled on a pink tube top with blue jean shorts (that stop above your knees.) and pink sandals.

She pulled her raven black hair into a low side ponytail and placed a pink flower in it, grabbed her book bag and her book bag purse, her keys and left for school.

(At school)

Sango, Ayame, and Rin waited in homeroom for Kagome.

"So," Ayame said to Sango, wanting to strike up a conversation with her. "How are things going with Miroku?" At that, Sango's face lit up with fury.

"Don't **even** mention that lecher's name in my presence! The only thing going for him is untimely death if he so much as touches me again!" Sango screamed.

Ayame and Rin backed away from her a bit. 'Note to self, don't ever mention Miroku to Sango again.' Ayame thought. That's when Kagome walked in.

"Hey guys. What's up with Sango? She's looking like the next thing to even look at her will experience extreme torture and pain." she said taking her seat.

Ayame and Rin sweatdropped. Kagome watched as Sango fumed and muttered obscenities to herself.

"Don't tell me one of you guys mentioned 'M' to her." Kagome asked them.

Ayame nodded weakly. "Yo Kags, your friend is in serious denial! I mean yeah, 'M' is an idiotic pervert, but it's obvious she likes him." Ayame said.

Sango's eyes started to glow. Rin and Kagome backed away in fear. "**What…..did….you…say?!" **Sango growled slowly.

"Wow, I didn't know I was that bad," came a male voice. Ayame seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, but Kagome and Rin knew this would even make matters worse.

Miroku stood behind them along with Inuyasha and Kouga. Sango turned her glowing eyes to Miroku who flinched back.

"Woah, what's wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked unfazed. Kagome sighed. "Your friend is what's wrong," she said.

"Hey Miro, here's some loving advice: next time you feel the need to grope my friends ass, remember this one minor detail….SHE'S CRAZY!!" Kagome told Miroku.

Sango currently had her hands around his neck. "Will do Miss Kagome!" Miroku barely got out. Ayame managed to pull her away from him.

"Ok, ok, so maybe you don't like him after all Sango," she said. Sango suddenly turned back to normal.

"I told you," she smiled. Ayame rolled her eyes, then noticed Kouga standing there being quiet. "Um…hi Kouga," she greeted shyly.

Kouga acknowledged her with a nod, then sat next to Kagome. "Kagome…" he smirked at her suggestively. Ayame looked away sadly.

Kagome took one look at her ex and rolled her eyes. "What Kouga," she said impatiently, having seen the look on her friend's face.

"You never did answer my question," he said. "Look Kouga," Kagome started, but the teacher walked in.

Next: My stalker, Hojou


	2. Inuyasha, the jackass

My Kind of guy

Chapter 2: Inuyasha, the jackass

Class went by fairly slow, with the teacher's choppy lecture, and interrupting phone calls, Miroku not learning his lesson and groping Sango once again, then Sango almost strangling the life out of the perverted teen. Relief flooded through them when the bell rang for the next class.

"TOUCH ME AGAIN, PERVERT!! I DARE YOU!!" Sango was making a big scene as her, Kagome, Rin, Kouga, Ayame, Miroku and Inuyasha all walked out of the classroom.

Miroku wouldn't go near her. "You'd think you learned your lesson perv, but no, you go and grope her again…" Kagome sighed.

A couple of ditzy freshman girls ran up to the group, or should I say Inuyasha, giggling.

"Oh my God, Inuyasha!! You're as cute as they say!! Can I have your autograph??" one blonde girl asked.

Kouga snickered, while Kagome sighed. 'Are these girls for real?' she thought. Inuyasha smirked. "Sure thing hottie, where do you want me to sign?" he asked.

The girl poked out her exposed cleavage slightly, and handed Inuyasha a red marker. "My favorite color," he winked at the girl.

"Dude, you are so lucky," Miroku whined as Inuyasha signed the girl's breast. The girl then reached in her shirt and pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to him.

"Give me a call sometime," she said seductively, then walked away giggling with her friends.

"You did not just sign some freshman girl's tits like you're a celebrity," Rin said in disbelief.

Inuyasha smiled. "Ahh….it's good to be me," he said. Kagome shook her head and then stomped away.

"Jackass," she spat. "No need to be jealous Kagome!" he called after her.

Sango, Rin and Ayame followed. "That boy is such a player," Ayame commented. Sango nodded in agreement.

"I don't know why you like him, Kagome," she said lowly. Kagome sent her a shocked, then angry look.

_Another addition to why I hate my life….did I mention that I actually have a crush on the school jackass? Only Sango, Rin, and Ayame know, and I hate myself for it, but I cant help it….._

"I hate that jackass!" she exclaimed. Rin patted her back sympathetically. "We know Kagome," she said.

The tardy bell rang and the foursome decided it was goodbye time for the moment. "We eating lunch at Jeremiah's?" Ayame asked. Jeremiah's was a small noodle house that the girls like to eat at.

Kagome nodded. "Sure." she said. The four nodded and went their separate ways.

Kagome decided to walk to her locker before walking to class. As she was gathering books, she failed to notice someone standing behind her.

"Kagome," Kagome jumped, startling her. She dropped her books in the process.

She turned and saw a boy of medium height with sandy brown hair, ice blue eyes, and a handsome face.

A perfect face, perfect body, perfect everything. Kagome groaned, knowing who this Mr. Perfect was. "Hojou, were you standing behind me this whole time?"

Hojou smiled his perfect smile. Kagome grimaced. "What was Inuyasha doing over your house last night?" he asked sweetly.

Kagome glared at him. "How do you know- wait, never mind. Can you please stay out of my personal life? What goes on at my house is none of your concern," she spat picking her books up.

"But Kagome,"

"She said it ain't your business nerd," Kagome looked to see Inuyasha walk up. She sighed in relief.

Hojou smiled at Inuyasha, a bit mockingly. "Ahh…Inuyasha. You done being exploiting the female population?" he asked sarcastically.

Inuyasha smirked. "Nope. There's still Kagome," he taunted. Hojou frowned.

"Now beat it," Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome and motioned for Hojou to leave. Hojou took one final look at Kagome.

"We'll finish this later," he said. Kagome glared at him fiercely. "Like hell," she muttered as her ex walked away.

She then pulled away from Inuyasha. "And what do you want?" she asked him. He shrugged. "Nothing, I just seen Hojou bothering you and decided to help,"

"Whatever," Kagome started to walk away. "What's your problem, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Besides the fact that you're a self-absorbed, self-centered jackass?" she asked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with what happened earlier with the freshman would it?" he asked.

"As if," Kagome spat stomping away to class. Inuyasha sighed and caught up to Kagome. "So are you going to be at the meeting after school?" he asked.

"Sure Inuyasha, as soon as you jump off a bridge," Kagome growled. Inuyasha frowned. "It's mandatory. If you skip then you're out of the committee. Then there goes your after-school activity. Good luck getting into that college you want. And there are no more after-school activities available," Inuyasha taunted.

'Damn him…' Kagome cursed mentally. "Ok, ok, I'll be there ok?! Jeez," she walked into her class.

Inuyasha smirked. 'Hehe'

Short, I know. But this is coming off the top of my head as I've said before, and I'll update when I get inspiration. If you have ANY suggestions, something you want to see happen or whatever, don't hesitate to include that in your reviews. I'm keeping an open mind on this fic.

Next: Lunch at Jeremiah's


	3. Lunch at Jeremiah's

My Kind of Guy

Chapter 3: Lunch at Jeremiah's

When lunchtime finally arrived Kagome was elated. She was first one out of the classroom, practically running over everyone else.

Sango, Ayame and Rin were already waiting by her locker. "Wow, your mood has changed 'Gome," Ayame smiled.

"Well, it's lunchtime, I get to go out with my girls, and best of all, no stalker or jackass is gonna be there," Kagome smiled brightly as she put her things in her locker.

"Shall we?" she asked after slamming her locker shut. "We shall," Sango held her arm out. Ayame linked arms with Rin, who linked arms with Sango, who linked arms with Kagome.

The foursome then skipped out of the school building, singing 'The Wizard of Oz'.

"I've never known any weirder girls in my life," Inuyasha shook his head. He, Miroku, and Kouga had just walked out of the cafeteria to see them leave.

"Wonder where they are headed too," Kouga said. "Probably Jeremiah's. It's Kagome's favorite restaurant," Inuyasha answered.

"I say we go, surprising the girls should be fun," Miroku smirked. Inuyasha smiled.

"That's the smartest thing you've said today my friend. You coming Kouga?" he turned to his friend/rival.

"Absolutely," Kouga smirked deviously.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I love this place," Kagome sighed in contempt. "Hi, welcome to Jeremiah's," the friendly hostess greeted.

Ayame smiled. "Table of four please, in nonsmoking," she said.

"Right this way," the woman led them to their booth,. They passed by quite a few people, Kagome taking time to look at all the people that loved Jeremiah's noodles. As they neared their table, she noticed a man sitting alone.

He had long black hair, and seemingly red eyes. He must've seen her looking, because he looked up from his menu, and locked gazes with Kagome as she passed. He winked, and smirked, causing her to blush.

The four were seated. "Your waiter will be here shortly," she said before leaving.

Kagome clapped her hands happily. "I wonder if Cindy is working today," she thought out loud.

Rin bounced up and down in her seat. "I hope so!" They noticed the woman with the name tag reading 'Cindy' heading their way.

"Well speak of the devil…" Sango smiled. "The fantastic four, what a surprise," the woman rolled her eyes playfully.

Cindy was a tall, blonde, middle aged woman with a bright smile, and a sarcastic but friendly attitude.

Since Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Ayame were all regulars, she knew them very well, and affectionately called them the 'Fantastic Four'.

Rin got up to hug Cindy. "You know you just love us," Cindy laughed. "So what are you guys having, the usual?" she asked.

Kagome nodded. Cindy, wrote something on her notepad and smiled. "K girls, I'll be right back with your drinks." she said leaving.

"So what'd he say?" Ayame turned to Kagome who looked confused. "Who?"

"Hojou. We all saw him follow you to your locker. What did he say?" Ayame asked again.

Kagome sighed angrily. "The creep had the nerve to ask why Inuyasha was over my house last night." she told them.

"Girl, you seriously need to get a restraining order put out on him," Rin stated. Sango nodded.

"Hojou is harmless," Kagome started. "And creepy," Ayame interrupted. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"That too. He won't do anything to me," she said. "Just be careful. I mean, the guy is a stalker," Sango warned.

"Yeah, we're only looking out for you," Ayame said. "Thanks," Kagome smiled. "Back!" Cindy appeared with their drinks.

"Sprite for Kagome, Sweet Tea for Ayame, Root beer for Sango, and Fruit Punch for Rin," she said setting their drinks in front of them.

"You know us so well Cin," Ayame smiled. Cindy rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yeah yeah…I'll be back with the food in a bit, just sit tight," she told them before leaving once more.

The girls sat and chatted about everything and nothing until they heard some rather loud talking.

"Oi, why are you such a perv?! I swear, I can't take you nowhere!" "He's right you know,"

"But her ass was calling me! My hands have a mind of their own, I can't help it!"

Sango heard, and she closed her eyes, praying out loud. "If there is a kami, please tell me the voices I hear are not of the three stooges…" she said.

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked to see the now angry hostess leading Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga to the table before them. Miroku had a huge hand print on his cheek and was currently sulking.

She locked eyes with Inuyasha, who smirked. "I think we'll combine tables with the four lovely young ladies here," he told the hostess.

She sighed angrily, handed the three their menus, and stormed back to the front.

"No, No, NO! You guys are NOT sitting with us! What the hell are you doing here anyways?! Don't you get enough of harassing us at school?!" Kagome demanded.

Since the booth was large and sat up to eight people, Inuyasha took a seat next to Kagome, Miroku cautiously took a seat ACROSS from Sango who Kouga reluctantly sat next to.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Kagome. We simply came here to enjoy some noodles, and by coincidence seen you four here," Inuyasha said innocently.

"Bull-shit," Kagome growled.

"Why so angry love?" Inuyasha taunted. "I swear on everything that is holy-"

"YOU'RE DEAD YOU PERVERT!!!!" Sango screamed throttling Miroku. Ayame was trying to pull the enraged teen off him.

"Cool it you guys! You're going to get us kicked out!" Kagome pleaded. As if on cue, the manager made his appearance….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT US KICKED OUT!!!!" Kagome screamed. "Blame it on the monk. If he kept his fuckin' hands to himself, the world would be a better place," Inuyasha grumbled. The seven teens were in the parking lot.

"They have a mind of their own, I swear!" Miroku defended. "Well it isn't that bad Kagome, unlike the boys we didn't get banned, just put out for the day," Rin tried to reassure.

Kagome sighed. "I guess, but now I have to settle on something else. Let's get going, you guys," she told Rin, Sango and Ayame.

The four headed to Kagome's car, in which they all rode in. Kagome paused to pin Inuyasha with a deadly glare.

"And if you even THINK about following us, I won't hesitate to castrate you, understand?" she growled before leaving.

"JE-SUS, she can be scary when she's mad," Miroku alleged. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Where to know guys?" he asked.

"We're not gonna follow them?" Kouga asked while watching the girls pull off. "No, I don't wanna hear Kagome bitch for the rest of the day," Inuyasha replied, getting into his red Suburban.

Kouga shrugged and climbed into his silver Eclipse, as Miroku pulled off in his black Navigator.

Next: The After-school meeting


End file.
